


【双子北】长夏无终（四）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①北信介生日贺文②属于原作世界观双子北同人文系列，同系列的同人文请参见合集的其他文章，在本文时间点里宫兄弟大三，北信介大四，剧情发展与原作371话后的内容有所差异，请注意③稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北④本文主要为北信介视角，可能有部分宫侑及宫治视角
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 8





	【双子北】长夏无终（四）

风铃发出清脆的响声，如同冰块撞击杯沿。晚风穿过檐廊，吹动发梢。垂下的额发拂过侑颤抖的肚腹，仿佛火上浇油一般，身下的起伏瞬间转为震动。北信介感到自己好像乘上了一颗即将爆炸的超新星。侑的抖动有多么强烈，光芒就有多么明亮。  
口中浓烈的气味随之摇摆，跳动不休，宛若燥热的火山口。完全勃起的性器好似主人的个性一般，执著又难缠，从顶端到底部，散发出极具攻击性的味道。灼热而坚硬的触感微微灼烧着舌面。为了缓解那危险的温度，又或者是为了进一步煽动对方，北好好地品尝着侑挺立的器官，涂抹唾液，却无助于降温。  
“北、北前辈！”  
“……嗯？”  
鼻子里发出含糊的声音，北慢慢抬起头，嘴里含着的物体自然滑脱，舌尖却本能地追逐着前端漏出的汁液，卷走拉长的一滴。液体丝线断裂的刹那，回弹的滋味落在舌头上，浓稠得出乎意料。  
侑的味道是他渴望的味道，浅尝辄止根本不够。但他很清楚，这次的品尝应当适可而止。  
“在这里、这里——”  
宫侑满脸通红，喘着粗气，右手使劲捂住脸，分开的手指抖得厉害，而从指缝间可以清晰地看到快速颤动的眼睑。  
“——别人会看到呀！”  
“不会的。”  
北向前挪动膝盖，双肘撑在侑的耳边，肯定地说。  
穿浴衣在檐廊上和他们做，这就是当时让他们无法拒绝的条件。以前侑和治曾经明示暗示过许多次，想和他在半露天的地方亲热。每一次他给出同样的拒绝，原因恰恰是担心给祖母和邻居造成困扰。而今天没有这样的顾虑，他们不需要担心任何人异样的视线。  
“祖母和邻居们去北海道旅行了，所以没关系。”他俯身轻吻恋人的手背，说，“既然是自己许下的承诺，就一定要做到。今晚，我只属于你们，你们也只属于我。”  
嘴唇的摩擦带来了更为细腻的触感，他能清晰地感知到恋人手指的骨节、纹理和软硬。侑的手指很长，灵活又强韧。指甲修得短而整齐，撞到舌头也不会产生一丝疼痛。他吮吸着指尖，逐渐将食指含入口中。侑和治的外貌极为相似，手指也不例外。不过，即使单凭手指，他依然可以轻松分辨出他们的身份。呱呱坠地之时，这对双胞胎拥有一模一样的生理特质，但侑和治按照各自的理想不断磨练自己的身体。他们的选择与努力留下了许多痕迹，手指附着的茧子便是其中之一，位置、形状和大小都有着细微的差异。北非常喜欢他们的手，不仅因为手是排球选手最有魅力的部位之一，更因为他能从其上品味到恋人们孜孜不倦追求的理想，宫侑和宫治不同的“本质”。  
或许，称之为“迷恋”亦不为过。  
侑的手指沾着汗水新鲜的咸味，湿滑的指尖逐渐勾住他的上颚。他含住恋人的手指，等于撬动对方的手。掀开手掌后，藏在下面的野兽露出了牙齿，也露出了笑容。侑的眼神牢牢咬住他，中指挤进他嘴里，压住舌头，犹如从内侧开启他的身体。  
侑帮他扩张时不如治那么温柔仔细，但并不粗鲁，可谓率直又随性。侑的占有欲和操纵欲都很强，一旦纵容过度就会得意忘形，一旦被他认真拒绝又会突然沮丧，在成年人的色气与孩子般的任性间切换自如，非常可爱。  
对方触碰舌面的方式唤起了肉体的记忆，内脏仿佛随着指尖的挑逗而变热、变沉。北本能地伏低身体，用发烫的下腹贴向恋人的腰腹。浴衣摩擦的悉索声加剧，他感到腰部一紧。从后方抽走的腰带，仿佛一并抽出自己体内翻涌的欲望。  
是治。  
裹住身体略微发紧的浴衣忽地松弛。治的手指触摸大腿内侧的瞬间，一股酸痒的热流冲淡了他的力气，腰肢瘫软，几乎融化在侑身上。很明显，自己挺立的器官撞到了恋人的肚腹，而侑同样对这一点心知肚明。  
“北前辈，半途而废可不好呀！”  
或许是感受到了他迫切的欲望，侑反而燃起戏弄他的兴致。他的恋人抽出手指，另一只手扯开已经松弛的领口，揉捻他翘起的乳头。侑的手很大，舒展的手指和手掌覆盖住他的半个胸膛，而钳住乳首的拇指和食指总能巧妙地拿捏好三分痛楚七分快乐的尺度。侑熟稔地把玩他的身体，表情和发了个好球一样快乐而满足。  
“不是……唔，不是半途而废。”  
侑施虐般地掐了一下乳尖，听他的呻吟打断话语，立刻心满意足地松手。  
“北前辈明明就在欺负我！舔到一半就停，我可是焦急得快要忍不住呀！”  
侑一手托起他的肩膀，另一只手抓住他的手腕，拽向股间火热的部位。  
“不行。”  
在指尖碰到侑的性器以前，他拒绝道。然后，伴随空气中的一声轻响，他侧身握住治的手，说：“稍等。”  
治向来比侑细心，所以更早发现了他放在附近的润滑液。方便的独立包装，即开即用，他准备了足够一整夜使用的数量，整齐地排在墙边。治刚刚拧开了第一瓶，正准备往手上倒，便被他阻止。  
“为什么不行呀！”  
相比仅仅用疑惑目光询问他的治，侑的质问要激烈许多。  
“有两个……准确地说，是三个理由。”  
北挺直脊背，可依然没从侑的身上离开。他轻抚治的手掌，摸到另一位恋人滚烫的温度和潮湿的汗水，转身吻了吻治的掌心。  
“可恶！是因为治么！”  
“治是第三个理由。”舌头滑过手掌的纹路，看到治浴衣下摆处的凸起从自己鼻尖前掠过，他续道，“不过，第一个理由是，侑想射在我里面。”  
北从治手里拿过装有润滑液的小瓶，没有遇到一点反抗。他轻巧地把瓶子放入侑手中。  
“第二个理由是，我希望侑射在里面。所以，我希望侑能帮忙……打开我，进入我，射在里面。”  
他握着治的手，调转身体，再慢慢把浴衣撩至腰间。就这样，他将自己的全部欲望赤裸裸地暴露在两位恋人面前。前面是治，后面是侑。而无论是他的前面还是后面，对他们的渴望同等迫切。  
檐廊的木质地板依然留存有白昼的温度，坚硬、温热而光滑。分开双腿向下跪坐，木板间纤细的缝隙嵌入膝头，而贴近侑的大腿内侧仿佛被烫伤似的，肌肉不受控制地跃起又落下。  
“嗯……”  
自己发出的声音，就像勉强挤出来似的。北忍耐着鼻腔里发烫的呼吸，膝盖向内收拢，夹紧侑的双腿。  
高中毕业后，北信介同样从运动社团毕业了，不过始终保持着锻炼的习惯。适量的锻炼有益身心，况且他还有两位欲望和身体一样健康而强劲的恋人，充足的体力必不可少。他对健身计划的研究早已超出业余爱好者的范畴，所以更懂得想要锤炼出如他们一般强健的体魄需要付出怎样的代价。筋肉的强韧、肌肤的弹性和体温的灼热，穿透最敏感的皮肤，压住他的感官。不断累积，不断叠加的流火，成为一波一波涌入下腹的压力，自深处牵扯性器，一直昂扬到顶端，一路燃烧到指尖。心驰神荡的焦灼感蔓延全身，激荡神经的麻痒令他不自觉地用股间摩擦侑的大腿，视野里治的身影亦随之摇摆旋转。  
风铃急促的响动不再带来一丝清凉。他感受不到风，只觉得自己从头到脚沁出一层细密的汗水，绷紧的脚趾划过地板，发出细碎的喀拉声。聒噪的蝉鸣彼此纠缠，融为暑热的远景。离得越近，他的听觉就越敏锐。润滑液湿润的响动在侑的手指上铺陈开来。侑的动作向来干净利落，但他的时间感沸腾成一汪滚水，思绪的气泡混乱易碎。上一次的心跳和下一次的呼吸之间仿佛隔着一颗恒星的完整生命史。他松开手指，又或是衣角从汗津津的手中滑脱，尝试去安抚自己身为男性最迫切、最显著的欲望。  
然后，如他所料，治捉住了他的手腕。  
北信介深知，和恋人们做爱的时候，侑和治总是想方设法不让他碰他的前面。侑露出有点狡猾的笑容，而治会故意讲些欲盖弥彰的解释，说那样好像自慰，和恋人做爱还要靠自己的手解决未免过于可悲。他没有反对过，但他明白这是他们的恶趣味。伴随交往的深入，侑和治的恶趣味与日俱增。他们不仅不希望他自己碰，还故意减少抚弄那里的次数，甚至刻意将其忽略。既然是故意为之的举动，侑和治当然心知肚明，偶尔做贼心虚，不敢正视他的目光。  
这并非出自折磨的恶意，而是那对兄弟独占欲的表现。  
他们只想强化他和他们交往后才习得的快乐，让那些唯独他们能带给他的感受成为做爱的绝对主题。他准确地理解了这一点，然后选择纵容侑和治的所作所为，因为他同样乐于强化独属他们的羁绊。  
在北信介看来，自我约束也是爱情的组成部分之一。即使是像侑和治那样自由不羁的双胞胎，都情愿为他改变，用他的视频而非以前喜欢的巨乳写真来解决生理问题。哪怕他们不在他身边，他依然按照他们的希望约束自己。他的性欲只会被他们唤起，而那些他们让他领略到的快感，同样是侑和治才能给予的特权，他永远不会私自享用。纵然因为无法抑制思念而自慰，他只使用与他们交往前的方式来纾解欲望。  
“北前辈……一定很想吃吧。”  
治紧紧抓着他的手腕，拇指恰巧按在掌心，烙下灼热的指纹。在治的引导下，他被擒住的双手准确无误地拢住对方胯下挺立的部位。浴衣包裹着治的性器，只泄露出顶端的少许湿濡。单薄的布料挡不住剧烈的搏动。北握起那处明显的形状，却感到治的手指勾住了自己的嘴角。  
“啊啊，等待果然是值得的呀。”治的拇指抚弄他的唇角，暖融融、湿漉漉，“食物在拆开包装的一瞬间最美味，所以我想让北前辈亲自拆封……现在的北前辈果然是最性感、最色气的……看，连口水都流出来了呀。”  
治收回手，仔细品尝被唾液打湿的指尖。外面天色转暗，而室内流淌的灯光仿佛黯淡了许多的小小夕阳。恋人英俊的面容半明半暗地浮现，恰如黄昏与黑夜的交界。眉毛上扬，眼睛发亮，忽隐忽现的舌头犹如小动物般可爱，又彰显出野兽的饥渴。  
按照治的希望，他颤抖着解开对方的腰带。情欲的味道扑面而来。前端漏出的汁液一并被衣摆扯动，凝出了摇摇欲坠的液滴。北闭上眼睛，伸出舌头，全心全意地品尝恋人的滋味。舌尖没有碰到治，却在黏稠的液滴里感受到治的抖动。混杂着汗水和情欲气息的一滴，浓厚得出乎意料，宛若奶油般顺滑地流进喉咙，在口中扩散的味道则迅速上扬，渗透脑髓。  
“才不是因为治！北前辈肯定最喜欢我的味道！”  
侑突然抓住他的臀部，恰如此刻气势汹汹的口吻。侑对他的身体就像对排球规则一样了若指掌，狡猾地选择最佳得分点，食指指尖准确地卡住后方的入口。或许真的是太久无人触碰这处已经他们开发出的最为敏感的快感源泉，北不禁漏出短暂的呻吟，鼻子撞进治下身的毛发。  
“不对，北前辈最喜欢的是‘我们的味道’。”  
治的手指抚摸他的头发，徐徐增加力道。很快，治压住他的头，汗水重合汗水，体温重合体温，欲望重合欲望。他顺从地遵循恋人的指挥，用脸颊轻蹭鼓胀的阴囊，细心舔舐味道最浓郁的部分。体液重合体液，气味重合气味，侑的味道重合治的味道。正如治所说的那样，他最喜欢的是“侑和治的味道”。沾着唾液舔舐，用整个口腔含住。从舌头到脸颊内侧，他吮吸着自己最爱的味道，将恋人们的气息深深锁入腹内。  
“如果北前辈只尝到你的味道，肯定会觉得尚有不足。但只要再加上我的味道，就很棒了……唔。所以，侑，你代表不足，我代表完美。我赢了。”  
治说得勉强，声音的颤抖和他口中的性器一样激烈。  
“我才没输！”  
霎时间，侑撬开他的触感比呐喊更加鲜明。黏糊糊的触觉自肠内传来，迅速卷起久违的旋涡。奇妙的异物感令身体亢奋地震动起来，连心脏都被一根手指引发的冲击所刺穿。  
“呼……唔、啊嗯……嗯……”  
手脚宛若融化般绵软无力。他感到自己的下半身瘫倒在侑腿上，而上半身粘连在治腰间。肺部只剩下虚弱的泡沫。无论怎样努力喘息，呼入多少空气，全部无济于事。他本能地张开嘴吸气，呻吟撞得支离破碎，而治的勃起毫不留情地直抵咽喉。  
“啊，手指被吸得好紧！”  
侑兴奋的喊叫从身后传来，就像这个新鲜的发现足以抵消所有的不快。修长有力的手指顶住内脏敏感的一点，随即激起一股海浪翻腾般的揉搓感。瞬间，快乐的波动高高扬起，迅速扩散，贯穿感绵延腰腹，响彻全身。  
“北前辈……”  
治的双手按住他的枕部，既是拥抱，又是束缚。低沉的声音和汗水一道淋淋漓漓地滴落头顶。治是如此期待他，在他口中跳动得那么激烈，恍惚之间，他感到自己的嘴唇、舌头和喉咙……不，不仅是这些部位。他被恋人们触碰的所有地方，他的全身，都是在这份爱情中重获新生的“性爱器官”。  
“呼……不仅、不仅是侑，我……我也想射在北前辈里面。我们特意为今天忍耐了很久……精液可能都变得像果冻那样黏稠。北前辈，试着想一下……”  
治火热的手指抓住他的耳朵，揉捏他的耳垂。  
“那么多那么浓稠的精液，全部……全部射在北前辈里面，全部射进去，直到最后一滴都射在里面……”  
北未能如恋人诉说的那般思考，因为他的意识就像身体的存在感一般分解消融。落入耳中的话语引发了一阵强烈得足以令关节脱臼的震颤，而后穴传来的快感彻底麻痹膝盖，使他产生双腿脱离身体的错觉。被侑和治截为两段的身体，猛地屈服于袭向胯间的冲动。  
内脏剧烈收缩、意识脱体而出的那一刻，他射精了。

【未完待续】


End file.
